According to NIOSH, workplace hazards continue to inflict a tremendous toll on the nation in terms of human and economic cost and that there is still a tremendous amount of work to be done. NIOSH also recognizes efforts to improve workplace safety will largely depend on collaborative efforts and actions of employers, employees, NIOSH partners, state and local government, industry, labor, academia and community organizations. The purpose of this proposal focuses on continued enhancement of the curriculum and instruction of the Master of Science degree in Risk Control at the University of Wisconsin-Stout. This program is designed to prepare students for management positions in the field of occupational safety and health and environmental regulation through advisement, coursework, and applied research. The structure of the program focuses on meeting the professional and personal needs of the students. The purpose of the program is to provide a comprehensive course of study in safety/risk control management. Students completing the program acquire a knowledge base in safety, health and environmental protection. They will be competent in all facets of the safety sciences technical disciplines as well the management aspects. The objectives of the proposal are: To provide student-trainee stipends in an effort to recruit, retain and graduate students interested in pursuing graduate level course in the M.S in Risk Control program at the University of Wisconsin-Stout. To provide assistance with faculty support in terms of professional development. To acquire instructional resources to enhance coursework, course delivery and applied research.